Make You Feel My Love
by Twicebitten
Summary: The cruise brought each couple something they never expected. Love. The course of true love never did run smooth, though.. Sequel to Beauty of Uncertainty. R&R! all human.
1. In Old New York

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters related to Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Alice, wait up!" I called after my best friend as Rose and I made our way after her down 85th Street in Manhattan.

"You know," Rose grumbled. "For a girl with such tiny legs she sure walks fast." I nodded in agreement as we finally caught with her. Alice surprised us as she turned around sharply.

"You guys," she began with her hands on her hips, "this is my final dress fitting so stop ruining it for me."

"We're sorry," we said in unison with fake pouts forming on our lips.

"You guys are crazy," Alice replied. We linked our arms together, not only to slow Alice down, but it was just what best friends did. Especially when they were as happy as we were.

We were headed downtown to get Alice's final dress fitting done with. Her and Jasper were to be married in just a few weeks and this had pretty much been our lives for the past couple of months. We ran to dress fittings, saw what felt like hundreds of churches and sorted through an endless amount of flowers. I didn't mind at all though and I knew Rose didn't either. This was our role as her best friends and bridesmaids.

Before we knew it we were at the designer's shop. Alice's tiny frame needed a dress especially made for her and she couldn't have been happier about that. It gave her the perfect chance to spend more money on this wedding.

"Don't take ten years like last time!" Rose joked as Alice entered the dressing room. In true Alice fashion she poked her head back out and stuck her tongue out at Rose, eliciting a chuckle from the both of us.

We sat down on one of the padded benches in the large room. In the center stood a large, rounded, white platform in the center of the room. Alice's dressmaker was some big name designer that I really didn't know but Alice swore she had to use.

"Hmm," Rose sighed quietly.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering when it'll be me in the dressing room," she responded with a wistful look in her eyes.

"My, my," I cooed. "I never thought I'd see the day when Rosalie Lillian hale wanted to settle down."

"Shut up," she giggled as she punched my arm. "I don't know. It's just lately with all of this wedding talk it's started to sound good."

"Anyone particular you have in mind?" I asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"Well I don't know if you know him," she joked. "But he's somewhere near 6 feet, big as a house, but cuddly as a teddy bear."

"Yum, he sounds dreamy but nowhere near as good as my man. He's kind of tall too, cuter than a new baby and incredibly talented with his hands," I finished with a smirk.

"Isabella Marie," Rose began shocked.

"Yep," I interrupted. "He plays the piano amazingly." She just looked at me, open-mouthed, until it sunk in and we both started laughing.

"Stop drooling over guys out there," Alice called out. "I'm coming out now!"

Rose and I both gasped as Alice emerged from the dressing room. She was truly a vision in white. Her body was lined in a strapless white lace dress that was snug around her small frame. The gown flowed to the floor and extended out in a moderate sized train. A tiara adorned her cropped black hair with a veil that flowed down to her back extending from it. We had seen parts of the dress separate but never the whole thing together.

"You look amazing," I stated feeling my eyes prickle with tears of happiness.

"Do not start, Bella!" Alice demanded. "Save that for the actual wedding."

"I'm sorry," I sniffled. "You just look gorgeous."

"Really? Do you think Jasper will like it?" she asked nervously.

"If he doesn't there's something wrong with his brain," Rose answered.

"Ahh, good!" Alice squealed. "Because I love it and feel like a princess in it and was wearing it whatever anyone said."

We conferred some more about the dress until I heard my cell phone ring.

_Go ahead and say it,_

_Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable_

_Go ahead and say it,_

_If you must make me blush_

I ran across the room and began digging through the black hole that was my purse. I knew it was Edward calling by the ring tone. He thought it was perfect for me.

Normally I wouldn't talk to anyone when it was just my girls and I but I had to answer for him. Not only because just hearing his voice could change the entire course of my day but especially today because I hadn't actually seen him in five days.

Although we lived in the same city it was as if we were on different planets. I lived in Manhattan still, working for a publishing company. Edward worked in a children's hospital nearly ninety minutes away from me in Brooklyn. Lately he had been working much more than normal and couldn't make the trek up to see me. I told him I didn't mind going down there to see him but he protested every time saying that it wouldn't be right for him to ask me to make the trip. Sometimes he was just too gentlemanly for anyone's good.

"Hello," I finally said once I found my phone.

"Hey, love," his smooth velvet voice answered. "How are you?"

"Much better now," I responded, grinning largely.

"Much better now," Alice and Rose echoed mockingly. I looked in my bag and grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it at them.

"Ow!" Rose cried as a lip-gloss container hit her head. I stepped outside into a brisk autumn day to allow myself some privacy.

"I'm good," he said but was exposed by a loud yawn he couldn't stifle. I frowned.

"Edward, when was the last time you slept for more than two hours?" I asked him.

"When was the last time I was at your apartment?" he answered my question with a question.

"Edward," I whined. "You really need to sleep. I really don't think the kids want a doctor working on them who hasn't slept in days."

"Love, you know that it's a lost cause trying to sleep without you by my side," he reasoned.

"I know," I said sympathetically. "It's just as hard for me but it's a good thing you're coming up tonight."

"Well I have to talk to you about tonight," he began but I cut him off.

"You can't come." My lips slipped into an automatic frown.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It's just I have this patient that's supposed to receive a kidney tonight and the doctor that was supposed to do it suddenly couldn't." I sighed loudly, blinking away the tears that had formed in my eyes. "Please don't be upset," he pleaded.

"I'm not upset," I lied. "I just haven't seen you in days and it..sucks."

He laughed lightly at my choice of words. "Yes, it does suck."

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me than," I joked.

"I will and I'll do whatever you want me to do to make this up to you," he responded.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," I smiled.

"Bella! We need you up here," Alice called out the door.

"I have to go. Queen Alice has summoned me," I told him, making him laugh.

"Alright, beautiful. Have fun with Alice. I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, already knowing what he would say.

"Be safe, please."

"Of course," I replied. He said that at the end of every conversation we had.

I closed my phone and quickly made my way back to my friends.

"Do you need my fashion expertise?" I asked when I reached them.

Alice twisted her face in mock disgust, "Oh, not at all. You have to try on your dress now."

I made a conscious effort to not roll my eyes or sigh as Alice ushered me into the dressing room. This was her day after all.

Soon Rose and I were dressed in ankle length, peach colored, strapless bridesmaids dresses. They had a black satin bow that tied right under the bust framing out bodies perfectly.

"I knew I was right about the color," Alice said smugly as we approached her.

"Yes, all-knowing Alice. I have to actually agree that this is the first cute bridesmaid dress that I've ever seen," Rose said. This made Alice squeal and clap her hands together.

"Alright," I called out after about twenty minutes of finishing touches on my dress, "Can I please take this off now before I ruin it somehow."

"Bella, there is no way you could ruin you dress. This room has nothing you could use against that dress," Alice reasoned.

"Um, have you met Bella?" Rose asked Alice. "If anyone could ruin her dress with nothing its Bella."

"Thanks Rose," I said sarcastically. "Unfortunately she's right. I'd hate to damage this dress so close to the wedding."

"Alright, alright," Alice conceded. "Go take it off you whiner."

I scurried off to the dressing room and quickly, but carefully, took off the dress and got dressed in my clothes.

"Okay, let's go," Alice directed.

"Home?" I asked hopefully.

"No silly. We have to go make a final check on the flowers," Alice responded. Rose and I gave each other a knowing look as we followed Alice outside and into more wedding preparations.

"Ugh!" Alice sighed as she flopped down on the couch of out apartment. "Wedding planning is so tiring."

"We know," Rose and I answered dryly.

"What are tonight's plans?" I asked.

"Isn't Edward coming down tonight?" Rose asked.

"He couldn't make it," I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, honey," Alice called from her spot on the couch.

"No, it's okay. We'll just have a girls night tonight," I suggested. Rose and Alice just looked at each other. "What?" I asked. "What did I miss?"

"Well," Rose began. "Alice and I kind of made plans to go out with Emmett and Jasper tonight. They're coming down and we thought Edward would be here."

"But we can change them if you want us to hang here with you," Alice threw in quickly.

I smiled at my best friends. It was amazing how they were willing to sacrifice an evening with the boyfriend and fiancée that they didn't get to see that often either to make me happy.

"No, guys. It's fine. I'll just," I paused to think. "I'll just watch a movie or something. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. "We could all do something."

I shook my head. "I refuse to be the fifth wheel."

"No one thinks of you like that, Bella," Alice said sternly.

"I know, Alice," I said while I grabbed both of their hands and pushed them toward there rooms. "Now go get ready for your men." They entered their rooms giggling.

Within the hour they were on their way to meet there partners and I was alone.

"Well this is stupid," I muttered to myself.

I had watched a movie, had dinner, taken a hot bath with a book and made a bowl of ice cream for myself all before 9 pm.

_What else can you do? _I thought to myself. An idea finally struck me. I moved to my closet and removed one of my overnight bags and began stuffing clothes in it. I changed back into clothes and wrote a quick note to Alice and Rose.

I made my way down to the nearest subway station and looked up the subway and time for the next car to Brooklyn.

After about and hour and thirty minutes I was finally at Edward's apartment. I used the key that he had given me and let myself in.

"Edward?" I called out softly but got no response.

I entered his apartment and took the time alone to look around. I'd only seen it in a couple times because of his insistence on taking the trip to see me. It wasn't the stereotypical bachelor pad you'd think he had. It was decorated in warm colors and even had a few nice trinkets placed around. The only things that screamed masculinity were the fifty-inch plasma television and the leather couch.

I made my way around the apartment toward the bedrooms. Jasper's room wasn't too messy but it could definitely use a cleaning up. Emmett's bedroom looked as if the third world war had been fought in there. Edward's room was much more up to my standards. All of his CDs were aligned neatly on his wall with an intricate stereo system underneath them. Some of his clothing was strewn places but other than that it was fine.

I quickly grabbed one of his shirts and traded my own for his. It smelled heavenly; just like him and I loved it.

I slipped beneath his sheets and laid down. The combination of his shirt, bed and room made the ache in my chest dull a bit.

_It would only be perfect if he were here, _I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**a/n: Yay! Sequel! I have so many ideas for this thing you have no clue! Maybe I'll have a little less writer's block this time around!**

**Edward's ring tone is the_ Aly & AJ_ song _Blush. _I think it suits Bella perfectly. Go listen to the whole thing.**

**So I don't exactly love the title. I sat around for an hour trying to think of a title. It's the title of an _Adele_ song that I love. I think it might change though. I actually have a little challenge for you. I need you guys to come up with titles for the story that you'd be willing to let me use. If I find one I like then I'll mention you and...you'll get bragging rights? Well if I use your title then we'll discuss what you get. kay? Please and thank you!**

**Oh, and I'm going to try and challenge myself to make each chapter much longer so I have no clue when updates will be. Just bear with me and it should be on a more steady pattern soon.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Many The Miles

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Thank you so much, doctor," a tearful mother said as she embraced me.

"It really is my pleasure," I answered honestly. I really did like helping young children. Knowing that they would get a chance at a life they deserved was worth the long hours and headaches.

I had just given this couple's young child a new kidney and a new chance at life.

"The surgery went very well and he's just up in recovery now. One of the nurses will clear up all details and questions you have," I told them. Normally I would talk to the families until they had no more questions but I didn't think I could stay awake much longer. I had to get home.

After a few more preliminaries with the couple I made my way into my office.

I sighed loudly as I flopped into my black, leather armchair. I looked around my well decorated, thanks to my mother, office and smiled when my eyes fell upon my favorite picture. It was of Bella and me at one of Alice's many dinner parties. Bella was perched on my back with her arms around my neck, a huge smile plastered on her face. The sun shone brightly making her brown pools light up and her chestnut locks shine. Some days, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

I couldn't take it anymore. I _had _to see her.

I quickly left my office and made my way out to my assistant, Kate.

"Hey, Kate. I'm going to need some time off for a couple of days," I said while inching closer to the doors.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a cute little brunette would it?" she asked playfully.

"It has everything to do with her," I called over my shoulder as I left. My schedule had already been cleared when I was supposed to go see Bella so it wasn't really a problem.

I ran to my car and drove as quickly as I could, without getting caught, back to my place.

My plan was to pack a quick bag and then head up to Bella's place. Five days was much too long to not see my angel's face.

I made my way to the elevator and rode impatiently, finding it much too slow. It finally reached my apartment floor and I raced to my door, almost breaking the key to get in. Once inside, I quickly made my way to my bedroom, where I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, in my bed, was the most precious sight I had ever seen.

Bella, in my bed, wearing my shirt.

I didn't care how she got here or why she was here in that moment. All I wanted to do was get into bed beside her and hold her. And that is exactly what I did.

I hurriedly removed my dress shirt and replaced my dress pants with pajama pants. I slid into bed with my angel, wrapped my arms around her and instantly felt at home. This is where she was meant to be, safe in my arms.

She moaned sleepily and turned around in my arms where she granted me the gift of looking into her chocolate orbs.

"Edward," she said as she smiled sleepily.

"Shh," I cooed. "Sleep now, love. We can talk in the morning."

"Kay. Love you," she said, pretty much asleep. I chuckled at her adorable sleepy stupor.

"Love you too," I replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. I pulled her tighter to me and she placed her head on my chest, molding to me perfectly.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes, finally able to find the sleep that had evaded me in my time without Bella.

* * *

I awoke to the feather light touch of my Bella's fingers tracing aimlessly against my bare chest as the sun poked through the semi-closed blinds.

"You have no idea what that does to me," I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed. She giggled the most adorable laugh as she climbed on top of me. She eagerly attached her lips to my own as we shared a passionate embrace.

"I've missed that," she said breathlessly after we pulled apart.

"I've missed you," I said as I pulled her against my chest. "Five days is much too long."

"Five minutes is too long," she added.

"Never again," I promised.

"Good," she sighed happily.

We lay like that for a while before I remembered something.

"Bella, I thought I made it clear that I do not like you coming up here by yourself," I said as sternly as I could, but because I was so happy to see her wasn't very stern at all.

She blushed and hugged herself to me more tightly. "Sorry," she mumbled into my chest. "I just had to see you."

"I felt the same exact way," I admitted. "I was actually planning on coming up to see you tonight but it seems you beat me to it." I felt her smile into my chest.

She lifted her head to look into my eyes. "Edward," she began nervously. "I- I don't think this is going to work anymore."

_Oh, man!_ I panicked. _She's going to end things. I should have made more of an effort to see her. She deserves better than that!_

She must have seen the fear in my eyes because she quickly finished her thought.

"Not that, Edward. I mean I don't think us living so far apart is working," she said as she placed a calming hand against my cheek. I visibly relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Do you really think I could ever leave you?"

"Well what would you think if I started a sentence the way you did?" She giggled.

"I guess you're right."

"What do you propose for the living situation?" I asked.

"Well," she began but instead but her lip without finishing her thought. I groaned.

"Bella, love, please just tell me what you're thinking."

"I was thinking that I could move out here with you," she said so quickly I had to strain to understand. I took a minute to process what she said and then responded.

"No."

"Wh-What?" she stuttered as she began pushing herself off of me. I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Let me finish. I will not have you quitting your job and leaving your best friends to be with me," I explained. "It's not fair to you."

"What's not fair to me is seeing you maybe two days a week if I'm lucky," she reasoned.

I nodded in agreement. "I know. That's why I'm going to move up to Manhattan with you and we're going to share a lovely apartment."

"What? Edward, I won't have you leave your job at the hospital for me."

"Bella, there are other positions at other hospitals," I stated. "This is not the first time I've thought about this. I got an offer at Manhattan Clinical Center a couple days ago and I've decided to take it."

"Edward!" she squealed hugging herself to me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, love."

"This is great!" she squealed as she sat up, straddling me. "I have to call Alice and Rose!" she said before placing a kiss on my cheek and going to find her phone in her bag.

She came back to bed, throwing a leg on either side of me and her phone began ringing in her hand before she had a chance to dial.

"Say hello to Alice for me," I said knowing who it was.

"Hey, Alice," Bella called excitedly into the phone. I tuned out most of her conversation, far too entranced with the beauty on top of me to focus on anything else.

Her in my clothes was a sight that I would love to see everyday. I snuck my hands under the hem of the shirt she was wearing and placed my hands in her hips. She gave me a 'no funny business' look but I continued anyway.

I began tickling her stomach lightly, knowing fill well how ticklish she was. As expected she began giggling.

"Yeah, Alice…Stop, Edward!..Yeah, he say's hello," she managed to get out through her giggles.

"Rose! That's great, that's actually why I was calling," she continued, as did I. I began massaging her hips just above the waistband of her pajama pants.

"Uhh," she moaned. "Oh, nothing! Continue, Rose." Bella shot me a icy glare but I just smirked at her.

I left her alone to her conversation for a while but soon had a new idea.

I flipped us gently so that I was hovering above her and began placing kisses down her neck.

"Yes, sure," she said into the phone in a breathy voice.

I smiled as I lifted the hem of her shirt up, exposing some of the flesh on her stomach. I began placing soft, lingering kisses across her stomach. My smile grew as she writhed beneath me.

"Rose, I'm going to have to call you later. Yeah, sure, Bye," she said as she hung up. I looked up and was greeted with a glaring Bella.

"Sorry," I squeaked out before returning to my task of kissing every inch of my Bella.

"Not funny, Masen," Bella said as she pushed me off of her. I rolled to her side as she moved to get up from the bed. I quickly grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back to me, eliciting a squeal from her.

"Where exactly do you think you are going, love?" I asked in her ear.

"Edward, it's almost noon. I think it's time to get up and start the day," she said but made no move to get out of bed.

"Well, excuse me but I haven't seen my beautiful girlfriend in five days. Is it too much to ask to spend a little time with her in my arms?" I asked as I squeezed around her waist for emphasis.

"Well when you ask like that, I suppose it can be done," she responded back playfully. And that was how we spent most of the morning and into the afternoon. We talked and laughed and kissed and cuddled, making up for all of the time we had spent apart.

At around three o'clock we finally decided that it was time to get up and eat.

"How about," I suggested while nuzzling her neck, "I make you breakfast in bed."

"That sounds wonderful, Edward."

"What would you like?" I questioned.

"Whatever you've got is fine with me," she responded.

"Be right back," I said as I made my way into the kitchen. I was thankful in that moment that my mother had taught me how to cook before I left home. I made Bella some scrambled eggs with a stack of pancakes and bacon with a glass of orange juice for each of us.

"Breakfast is served madame," I called out as I entered my bedroom.

"Oh, wow!" Bella exclaimed as she saw the food on the tray I was bringing to her. She sat up in bed as I placed the tray over her lap. I found a second tray for myself and settled next to her in bed as we ate our breakfast.

"I'm so stuffed," Bella called out as she pushed her food away slightly. I didn't see how she could be full. She didn't even eat half of what I had. She was considerably smaller than me though.

I brought our trays back into the kitchen and lay down next to Bella again.

"Edward," she said quietly after some time, "I haven't stayed in bed all day in a long time. This is really nice."

"I like it too," I replied truthfully. "Oh, what did Alice want earlier?" I asked, remembering.

"It's so exciting!" she squeaked. "Emmett wants to move in with Rose!"

"Really?" I asked. He hadn't mentioned this to me. Then again, I hadn't told him my plans with Bella yet.

"Yeah, that's why he went up to see her this weekend," she explained.

"Looks like we're all moving," I said.

"You do want to live with me, don't you Edward?" Bella asked timidly. "Don't feel like you have to do this."

"Oh, of course I want to live with you, Bella," I responded instantly. "I would like to do nothing more."

"Good," she said convinced. "Now how shall we spend the rest of our day, Mr. Masen?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe like this," I said as my lips collided with hers.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I had never made a better decision than the one I had made to come and see Edward. I don't know how I made it through the couple of days without seeing him. Thankfully that would no longer be a problem as he was to move in with me.

We spent the few days we had together for this visit mostly inside just wrapped in each other's arms. If we weren't inside we were walking around the beautiful city or eating out at a nice restaurant. It was absolutely the perfect visit.

Unfortunately for us we had jobs to get back to and life to deal with.

I awoke on the last morning of my visit by the sun streaming through the blinds. I turned over and saw Edward's long body sprawled out beside me. All he wore was a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and I had no complaints about it.

His face was turned in my direction and his bronze hair fell messily all over. I reached up and gently brushed it back away from his eyes. He moaned and reached out for me. When his hand made contact with me he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I giggled softly as he rested his head above my heart and I ran my fingers through his hair.

_This is how I should wake up every morning._ I realized that I would soon get my wish when Edward moved in with me. I sighed contentedly.

I hated that I had to go home today but I did have a job and so did Edward. I knew that he'd want to see some of his friends at the hospital before he left for Manhattan.

"Edward," I whispered. "Edward, it's time to get up."

"No," he grunted. I chuckled and began running my fingers through his hair again.

"Yes, Edward."

"Nope. Staying here with you forever."

"Edward, I have to get my stuff. It's all over this place," I tried to reason.

"Please, Bella, just a couple more hours. I've never slept better in my life," he pleaded. Of course, I couldn't deny him anything.

"Fine," I conceded. "But you have to help me find my stuff later."

"Of course," he mumbled as he snuggled back into my side.

* * *

"I really wish I could come back with you for good already," he said as we waited for my train. He'd bought me a train ticket because he didn't want me riding the subway, deeming it unsafe for a person traveling alone.

"I wish you could too," I replied from my place on his lap. My head was lying against his chest as he stroked my back. He knew how hard it was for me to say goodbye to him.

"I'll be back with you before you know it, love," he whispered into my ear. A lone tear escaped my eye as my train pulled into the station.

"I love you," I said as I hugged him tightly before sliding off of his lap.

"I love you too," he responded before I made my way onto the train. I quickly found my seat and the train took off.

I took out my ipod and laughed as the first song came on.

_How far do i have to go to get to you  
__  
Many the miles  
__  
Many the miles  
__  
How far do i have to go to get to you  
__  
Many the miles  
__  
But send me the miles and i'll be happy to follow you, Love_

__

This song pretty much sums up how my relationship was with Edward.

_Up until he decided to move in with you! _I reminded myself.

Before I knew it I was back in Manhattan and in my apartment.

"I'm home," I called out as I walked through the door.

"In here," Rose called out.

I walked into the living room and was greeted with an unfamiliar sight. Alice was just lying across the couch with a sad look on her face and Rose was doing much the same but across a lounge chair.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked, worried. Very rarely did I see a quiet Alice.

"Nothing," Alice began. "It's just getting harder and harder to say goodbye to Jasper every time I see him."

"I feel the same way about Emmett," Rose stated.

"I know what you mean," I agreed as I dropped down to the floor beside the couch.

"I just can't wait to move out of here," Alice said.

"Well thanks, Al," I said dryly.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just so ready to be married to Jasper already," she explained.

"Yeah," Rose and I sighed. I knew we were all tired of saying goodbye to our loves for days at a time.

"Ugh," Alice sighed. "I hate being sad. Let's do something fun."

"What do you propose?" Rose asked.

"Let's have a girls night!" Alice squealed excitedly and for once I didn't groan at this idea. If anyone knew how to brighten a mood it was Alice.

We quickly moved the furniture out of the way and set up for our girls' night. Alice pulled out all the stops. We picked out movies to watch, made food and brought out nail polish and magazines.

"I feel like I'm in high school again," I said giggling, after our first movie and first coat of paint.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "All we need to do is prank call Eric Yorkie." We all laughed at the memory.

"Oh, I remember that!" Alice called out between laughs. "We convinced him that Bella was in love with him!"

"Yeah," Rose continued, tears streaming down her face she was laughing so hard. "And he showed up at school the next Monday with like hundreds of flowers for her!"

"I'm really going to miss this," I said after our laughter finally died down.

"Me too," Rose and Alice called in unison.

"We have to promise that we'll be sure to make time for each other when we move out," I suggested.

"Of course," Alice said pulling me into a hug.

"Of course," Rose echoed following suit and hugging me as well.

"Let's have girl time at least once a week," Rose suggested. Alice and I nodded in agreement before settling back into our girls' night,

I really was going to miss seeing Rose and Alice everyday but nothing could hold me back from the life with Edward that I was beyond ready for.

* * *

**a/n: How cute is a sleepy Edward? Well I find him adorable! And girls' nights are the best!**

**You guys absolutely have to read this amazing story by ****mischief-maker1****_. _****It's called ****Miami at Twilight**** and it is out of this world good! Read it and make sure you review it! (tell her that I sent you ;)**

**Oh, and the title for this chapter came from the Sara Bareilles song that Bella was listening to. Lovee that song!**

**And, I think the title for the story might be staying for now.**

**Thank you, thank you for all the reviews so far!** **And if you haven't reveiwed, shame on you! It only takes a few seconds to tell me what you like or don't like about the story so...**

**Review Please!**


	3. Train

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I was, hands down, the luckiest man alive. Bella had agreed to share an apartment with me and I couldn't be happier. She was my everything now and I couldn't wait to start my life with her.

I only felt like there was one thing missing from this perfect picture. Bella had yet to meet my parents. It wasn't because I didn't want her to but I simply never found the time. They lived almost two hours outside of the city in a town called Tuxedo Park. I wanted to show Bella where I had grown up and decided that this was the perfect weekend for her to meet my parents.

"Are you sure your parents want to meet me?" Bella asked me over the phone as she packed for our upcoming trip. I was still at my office and she was at home packing. We would meet up at a train station in the middle of our two homes and travel to my parent's house together. Since we had all grown up in the same place, Emmett and Jasper were coming along as well with their respective partners.

"Of course, love," I replied truthfully. "They want to meet the girl I've been raving about."

"Oh goodness, Edward. What have you been telling them?" she asked sounding a bit panicked.

"Nothing but the truth, Bella."

"Edward," she replied sternly.

"Bella," I mocked.

"Edward, I know you. And I know that you built me up too much and I'll never meet your parent's expectations and they'll hate me.." she rambled on but I stopped her.

"Isabella," I began seriously. "There is no way that my parents could hate you. Not when you're just so loveable." She giggled.

"I think you're a little biased," she stated.

"Doesn't matter. It's the truth," I reasoned.

"I don't even have anything nice to wear," she continued on worrying.

"Did I hear you say that you needed my wardrobe advice?" I heard Alice's tinkling voice ask in the background.

"No you did not!" Bella replied quickly.

"Too late," Alice replied. "And you need it. What is this monstrosity? I thought I threw this out!"

"Alice, that is my favorite sweatshirt!" Bella defended.

"I don't care. You will not meet your future mother-in-law wearing this!" Alice continued. I laughed as I could almost _hear_ Bella blush. Yes, it was true that I hadn't actually proposed to Bella yet but we knew that our wedding would be soon enough.

"Ugh!" Bella fumed. "So help me Mary Alice Brandon, if you do not put that down right now you will not live to see your wedding day."

"Oh, I'm shaking," Alice mocked. I decided to try and intervene before things got too physical.

"Bella, why don't you just let her have the sweatshirt? I'll buy you a new one." I offered.

"Did you just meet me yesterday?" she asked. "Since when does buying me something make me feel better?" She had me there.

"You're right, love. I'll just have to hold you all weekend to keep you warm," I stated. Not a second later came her response.

"You can have the stupid sweatshirt, Alice."

* * *

"Man these cars are small!" Emmett's voice boomed in the train car. We all laughed as we watched him turn sideways in order to get past the red and blue double paired seats. I took my seat next to Bella and got settled for the ride.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked her as I pulled my ipod out of my bag.

"Yes," she replied. "But I would be better if I had had time to get my morning-," but I cut her off by pulling a thermos out of my bag full of hot coffee. I knew how Bella liked a cup of coffee if she had an early morning. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," she teased.

"Yep, that's the only reason," I said sarcastically while putting my headphones in my ears. Bella rested her head against the back of her seat and closed her eyes.

Within half an hour Bella was fast asleep. I removed the thermos from her hand to avoid an accident that an unconscious Bella would surely cause. A little while later I noticed Bella's head moving a bit as were her lips.

"No. Don't you dare," she whispered. "Get away from me," she said a bit louder.

"Shh, Bella," I cooed as I removed my headphones. I hated whatever imaginary fiend was invading Bella's dreams. "It's alright, love."

"Get that frog away from me, Emmett!" she said loudly. Loud enough for half of the car to hear.

I couldn't help it then. I began laughing loudly and I was not the only one laughing. All of our friends were and so were other train passengers.

All of the commotion woke Bella up and she began to look around.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Dreaming about me, huh Bella?" Emmett asked loudly from his seat making us laugh again.

"Oh no. What did I say?" she asked as she simultaneously paled and blushed.

"Nothing too bad," I replied, fighting a smile. "Just something to do with Emmett and frogs."

"Uhhh," she groaned as she hid her face behind her hands.

"It was quite adorable, Bella," I said in an attempt to rid her of some embarrassment.

"I'm glad you find my public humiliation amusing," she mumbled into her hands.

"Come here, love," I said as I pulled her into my lap. I removed her hands to reveal a very red Bella. "It really wasn't that bad. People were just laughing because it was so unexpected."

"Sure," she said, sounding unconvinced. I knew a pretty good way of distracting her.

I cupped her cheek in my palm as my thumb brushed against her crimson stained skin. If possible she blushed even further just before our lips collided.

Our lips molded in perfect unison as Bella pushed herself closer to me. The familiar feelings of desire stirred within me as our kiss deepened. Our tongues danced in a beautiful rhythm as our breaths became shorter and shorter.

I almost lost it as Bella slid her hands into my hair and lightly tugged at it. I moaned loudly and pulled away from her.

"This train is far to public to continue how I want with you," I explained breathlessly. She giggled as she rested her head against my chest, catching her breath.

"Next stop, Newburgh, NY. Newburgh, NY," the conductor called over the loudspeaker. That was our cue to gather our things and get ready to descend the train.

I allowed Bella to walk in front of me while exiting the train where in true Bella fashion she tripped over the small gap from the train to the platform and began falling. Instinctually I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist before she reached the ground.

"Careful, love," I playfully chided, making her blush a bit.

We soon made it, without incident, to the station parking lot where we were greeted with a familiar voice.

"Edward, son!" my father, Carlisle shouted from his place beside his car. I felt Bella stiffen beside me and I placed the hand that wasn't holding a bag around her waist.

"He'll love you," I whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek. She cast me a nervous glance and blew out a breath before we arrived at my father's cream-colored Escalade.

"Edward," he said again as he gathered me up into a hug. "It's been way too long."

"Yeah, it has," I agreed.

"Emmett, Jasper! Glad you came!" he greeted them.

"Good to see you, Carlisle," Jasper responded. Carlisle had always been a father figure of sorts for them. Emmett and Jasper soon introduced Rosalie and Alice to him. Finally came the moment I had been waiting for. My father turned and was face to face with Bella, my world.

"And you must be Bella," he concluded.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I had never been so nervous in my life. I was about to meet Edward's parents and felt vastly under prepared. Maybe if I had five more years and the head position at some company could I meet them. Unfortunately, all I had was about thirty seconds.

We made our way over to a young looking man who was revealed as Edward's father. Everyone else's greetings were soon over and it was my turn to be introduced.

"And you must be Bella," Carlisle said turning to me.

"Yes. I am. Hello Mr. Masen," I replied formally, earning a laugh from him.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Mr. Masen is my father," he replied with a breathtaking smile that Edward had clearly inherited. I was surprised at how at ease he could make me feel.

"Okay, Carlisle," I responded, letting out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding.

We quickly placed our bags in the back of Carlisle's large car and began heading to the Masen home.

Rose and Emmett shared the seat farthest back, Jasper, Alice and I sat in the middle seat while Edward took the passenger seat next to his father.

"So, Bella," Carlisle began. "Edward has done nothing but sing your praises since he's met you." I could feel myself pale. I knew he would build me up too much to his parents.

"Um," I responded. "I'm sure Edward went a bit overboard with his description of me. You know how he is." He turned toward me with a mock serious expression to which I stuck my tongue in his direction. Carlisle observed our interaction and just laughed.

"I'm sure he only spoke the truth," Carlisle stated, making me blush.

We spent the ride to Edward's childhood home in easy conversation. Carlisle would mostly ask us girls questions because we were the newest addition to this tight family.

Quite soon we had reached the Masen house. I felt my jaw drop as I looked at it. This house, although mansion would be a better word, was astonishing. It was a large two story white house with blue shutters. The yard extended a long while until it reached the beautiful autumn colored trees of the forest. The driveway seemed to be miles long and curved at the top allowing cars to continue back into the street.

"Wow," Alice breathed. "This is incredible!" I could see her almost shaking with excitement as she waited to explore the inside of the house.

"You grew up..here?" I asked Edward, incredulous. He simply laughed in return as he took my hand and led me up the porch steps to his house.

My mouth went dry as realization hit me. I had only met one parent, his father. Fathers tended to be easier to get on their good side. I still had to meet the mother.

I knew with a son as perfect ad Edward, his mother would never find me suitable.

My heart sped up as Edward reached his hand toward the door and rang the bell. He looked down at me with an amused smile on his lips.

"Breathe, Bella," he said just loud enough for me to hear. I took a gasp of much needed air before the door swung open and I was face to face with Esme Masen.

* * *

**Hmm? I wonder if Esme will like her.. And before you get on me I know when Edward's last name is Masen his mother should be Elizabeth but I wanted to use Esme and Carlisle..so I did. Lol. And I'm really sorry it took so long to update this. School and work have been kicking my butt! The title of this chapter came from the song **_**Train**_** by **_**Drops of Jupiter**_**. Remember that song!? I still love it!**

**Sorry for the kind of short chapter but I want everything that happens next to be together.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! Keep them coming please!**


	4. Perfection

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward!" Esme squealed as she embraced her son in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you!" Esme was just a little taller than me with wavy brown locks and warm, loving eyes.

"You too, Mom," Edward responded a bit breathlessly from the hug.

"Don't kill the boy before he can introduce you to his new friends, dear," Carlisle called playfully from behind us.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Esme wondered aloud. She turned to me and gathered me up in a tight hug. "You must be Bella! I've heard so much about you. It's so nice to finally meet you." I couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped my lips at Esme's enthusiasm.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Masen."

"Oh, none of the Mrs. Masen stuff. You can call me Esme." She then turned abruptly and faced Rose and Alice. "And you must be Alice and Rosalie," she stated pointing to the correct girl.

"Rose," Rose corrected from her spot beside Emmett. Esme was like a mother to Emmett and Jasper so I knew that Rose and Alice were just as nervous to meet her as I was.

"Rose it is then" Esme affirmed. "Come in dears and put your things down."

We all entered the Masen house and there was an audible gasp from us girls. It was just as amazing on the inside as it was on the outside.

High vaulted ceilings made for a large open space as you walked in. To the far left was the dinning room, dressed in warm browns and caramels. As you walked further forward you entered the living room, decorated with large comfortable yet classy looking pieces of furniture. Scattered around the room were items that screamed custom made or hand crafted.

Carlisle must have seen me looking at the pieces because he came up next to me and said, "Those are all pretty much from Esme and my travels. We like to do a little sight seeing every now and then."

The tour soon resumed and we were taken to the second story of the house. The bedrooms were lined along this hallway. Esme cleared her throat.

"Um, I'm not quit sure of how your sleeping arrangements are but Carlisle and I just assumed that each couple would share a bedroom."

"That's fine, Mom," Edward said, blushing slightly. I could almost see why he thought it was so cute on me. It was evident that he was not comfortable talking about that aspect of his life with his parents.

"We'll give you kids some time to get settled," Carlisle said as he and Esme descended the stairs hand-in-hand. Each couple disappeared into their rooms.

I barely had time to shut the door before Edward gathered me up into his arms and flung me onto the bed. He hovered above me, careful not to place too much of his weight on me.

"It's been far too long since I did this..." he whispered before molding our lips together in a sensuous kiss. My arms traveled up his back to place themselves around his neck while my hands, seemingly on their own accord, wound into his hair. He moaned into my mouth, heightening my passion.

"Bella," he whispered in what must have been an effort to get me to stop but was lost to me. I slid my hands from his hair and moved them under his shirt. His muscles rippled and shuddered with the contact of my nails lightly scratching against him.

"Bella," he said more firmly this time. I opened my eyes and was greeted with his own, dark with desire. "I would love nothing more than to continue this with you but I don't think you'd want my parents finding us like this." I blushed at the mortifying idea.

"Come on, beautiful. I'm sure my parents want plenty of time to question you," Edward joked. _Oh great._ I swallowed loudly as Edward took my hand and lead me back downstairs.

"You have a beautiful home," I said truthfully to Esme as we came down the stairs.

"Thank you," she responded brightly. "I just love decorating and designing."

"So do I!" Alice chirped as she descended the stairs.

"Oh goodness, please don't get her started," Rose called sarcastically from behind Alice. "Alice buys absolutely everything she likes and has the slightest possibility of working in her home."

"Ha, I doubt she could top Esme's spending," Carlisle said quietly but was still heard. Esme shot him a death glare and he returned it with a beautiful smile, instantly making her smile as well.

_That must be where Edward gets it from, _I thought.

"Well why don't you take the ladies over to those little shops you like so much, dear," Carlisle suggested, making sure he was forgiven.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Esme agreed. "Would you girls like to come with me? This place could use a few new pieces."

"Of course," we all agreed.

We changed out of our travel clothes and were soon ready to go. I was approaching the door when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I immediately melted into his embrace.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, I would have yelled it as I walked out the door," I replied.

"Very funny," he said before spinning me around and dipping me dramatically before planting a kiss on my lips. My cheeks were on fire. "Be safe please," he said as he helped my stand straight.

"Aww," Esme, Alice and Rose cooed from where they stood. I could have sworn they weren't there two minutes ago.

"Show's over ladies. Move along now," I said as I ushered them out of the door. We all piled into the escalade as Esme drove us into town. I sat in the passenger seat while Rose and Alice sat in the second row.

"You and Edward are adorable," Esme commented as she drove. My cheeks stained red yet again.

"Thank you," I responded not knowing what else to say.

"You guys remind me of Carlisle and me when we were young. All if you couples do," she said, incorporating Rose and Alice into the conversation.

"Well you and Carlisle seem to be really happy," Rose stated. Esme giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I love that big, overworking oaf," she teased. I looked at Esme and made a wish in that moment. I wished that this would be Edward and me in the future. Just as in love as ever.

"We're here ladies," Esme called as she parked the car. We had pulled up to an outdoor shopping area. Little boutiques lined the streets with the occasional place to eat in between.

"This is adorable!" Alice squealed as we began walking around. Shopping was not my favorite activity but even I had to agree that this place had a certain charm about it.

Esme led us around like a pro. She knew where all the best shops were and seemed to know a lot of the shop owners. At one point we even asked her why she knew so many of them.

"Well, Carlisle wasn't kidding before when he said that I liked to shop a lot. I've just gotten to know these people over the years of shopping here," she answered.

"A woman after my own heart," Alice said while pretending to swoon, making us giggle. And that was how the afternoon was spent. We laughed and joked with each other and Esme told us stories about the guys. We had an abundance of blackmail stories in our arsenal now.

Plenty of boutiques and hundreds of dollars later, it was beginning to get dark.

"Hmm, I don't know about you guys but I don't think we can end our girls day without manicures," Esme proposed. There was no opposition from any of us.

We jumped back into Esme's now more full car and headed for the nearest manicure place. I wasn't really one for having my fingernails painted so I opted for the pedicure instead. Esme chose the same option as me while Rose and Alice had manicures.

"I really can't thank you enough for today, Esme," I said for probably the tenth time that day. She had done so much to help us feel at home.

"It's nothing dear," she responded as we slipped into our chairs. "You don't know how happy it makes me to see my boys happy, especially Edward. I've never seen him with so much love in his eyes," she explained cheerfully, earning a blush from me. "He's quite the lucky boy to have a girl as wonderful as you." I knew my face was redder than a tomato at this point.

"No," I corrected her. "I'm the lucky one."

"Whatever you say, Bella," she conceded, sensing this argument not winnable. "I just can't wait to see little Bella and Edwards running around." My face felt as though it could melt away from the amount of embarrassment I was a experiencing.

She thankfully let the subject drop and we spent the rest of our pedicure without me blushing too much.

We were soon finished and back at the house. I looked at the phone on my clock and realized that we had been gone nearly six hours. Six hours too long without Edward.

I dropped what few bags were mine at the door and went in search of my man. I found him out back with the rest of the guys tossing a football around. The back patio was lit well enough that you could see most of the backyard.

"Bella," Edward called when he saw me in the doorway. I giggled, ran toward him, and flung myself into his arms. He caught me effortlessly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and showed him just how much I missed him.

"Well hello to you too," he teased. I blushed at my current outburst and hid my face in his chest.

"I missed you," I defended my actions.

"I missed you too, love," he replied. I made a move to get down but he simply tightened his grip on me and began walking toward the patio. If he could carry me, I had no complaints.

He carried me over to the swing on the patio and sat us down with me on his lap. I shifted so I was sitting sideways and my head was resting against his chest. When I looked up I saw that Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were each having their own reunion much the same to ours.

"Did you have fun with my mother?" Edward asked, almost sounding nervous.

"Oh, Esme was great!" I answered truthfully. He played with strands of my hair as I recounted the highlights of my day to him.

"I'm glad you had fun," he said with a large smile. "I told you my parents would love you." I blushed, yet again that day.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you boys have fun while we were gone?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Uh huh. We spent most of the time missing you guys," he admitted as he nuzzled my neck. I sighed in satisfaction as I rolled my head back, giving him better access to my neck.

"Break it up lovebirds," Emmett called from his place at the grill. "Eddie boy is needed at the grill." I felt him tense at one of his least favorite nicknames and placed a hand against his arm. He softened as he looked into my eyes.

"I guess I'll go help the girls with the rest of the meal," I stated as I placed a peck on his lips and made my way toward the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder one last time to find him smiling that crooked smile of his at me, making me stumble. He chuckled as I righted myself before leaving the backyard area.

_The things that boy does to me…_

Our dinner was delicious. The boys had made steak and us girls had made mashed potatoes and vegetables to go with it. At one point during the night I looked around at couldn't help but smile. We looked and felt like a real family.

Soon we were stuffed beyond belief and tired from all of our laughter. We bid each other goodnight and headed off to our bedrooms.

"Today was pretty perfect," I stated as Edward and I snuggled in bed.

"Mhmm," he agreed. "I don't think it could have gone any better."

"I love you," I told him as I felt sleep overtaking me.

"I love you too," I heard him reply as unconsciousness approached and sweet dreams overtook my night.

* * *

**Aww! I just love Carlilse and Esme! I actually had a day a lot like this with my own mom. Everyone needs a girls day every once in a while!**

**And ohmygoodness! Has everyone seen the new official twilight trailer?! It just came out today! I just about melted in my seat every time Robert Pattinson talked! I cannot wait for this movie anymore!**

**Oh, and I have a new story! It's called ****The Last Thing On Your Mind**. **Check it out please!**

**Thanks for all the review so far! Keep them coming!**


	5. Hometown Glory

**Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Yesterday could not have been better. Well maybe if I had Bella in my arms all day it could have been. My parents were finally introduced to the woman I was made for and they absolutely loved her.

This was all I could think of as I lay in bed next to Bella. How much I wanted her to always be apart of my life. She was made to be a Masen. I looked down at her sleeping form. A small bit of moonlight shone through the blinds and reflected off of her porcelain skin. She was so beautiful.

I felt her beginning to stir in her sleep. I had held her often enough to now when we she was waking up or just tossing a bit. I knew this was the stage she went through before her sleep talking began. One of my favorite times of the night.

"Edward," she sighed softly. She usually began with my name; a great boost to my ego.

"No, we can't," she continued. "We don't have protection." I had to stop myself from coughing. Was she dreaming about what I think she was?

She whimpered softly as her faced showed slight signs of disgust. Okay, now I was confused.

"Leave the poor animal alone," she pleaded in her sleep. I finally let out the laugh that I had been holding in this whole time. I would love to know what was going on inside that head of hers. I tried to keep quiet but it was just too hard. I shook her small body, as she lay on top of me, with my laughter.

"Mmm,"she moaned as she sleepily opened her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I whispered in her ear, making her squirm as it tickled her.

"Well then why are you laughing?" she asked still half asleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning, okay?" I offered as I felt her breathing begin to even out.

"Kay," she mumbled back.

I couldn't help but laugh once more as I felt myself begin to fall asleep.

I awoke the next morning to the feather light touches of Bella's fingers tracing up and down my arm as sunshine streamed through the window. I opened one eye and was granted the sight of a smiling Bella snuggled up next to me.

"Morning, dear," she giggled as she employed one of her rarely used "pet-names" for me.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I playfully responded. "What has you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Can't I just enjoy spending the night in your arms?" she asked with a smile. "And you promised to take me around town today." That's right, I had promised Bella to take her to see some of my favorite spots around town growing up.

"Well then we'd better get ready," I suggested but neither of us made a move to get up.

"Alright," Bella sighed after fifteen more minutes of lying in bed. "I'm really getting up this time." But she never had the opportunity to follow through with her word because Alice burst through the door just as she finished speaking.

"Time to wake up sleepy-heads!" she chirped loudly making Bella cringe into my side.

"Morning, Alice," I said dryly.

"We were just getting up," Bella said as she began to move away from me. A small pout found its way onto my lips as her tiny warm body left my side. She looked back at me and smiled slightly when she saw my pout.

"Let's just hurry up and get ready so we can spend the day together," she said as she quickly kissed my pout away and headed for the shower. I sighed as I gathered my own things and headed for the extra bathroom in the hall to get ready.

I finished quickly, throwing on a gray sweater and jeans and lounged back on my bed, waiting for Bella to emerge from the bathroom in my bedroom. I propped myself up on my elbows when I heard her exit the bathroom.

She wore a well-fitted blue long-sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans tucked into tan boots. A thin white scarf was wrapped around her neck while her hair cascaded in soft natural waves around her face.

"Wow," I breathed as I took in her appearance. She blushed immediately and got busy with the task of putting her clothes away.

Without even realizing it I was behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You are too adorable. Do you know that?" I asked as I pushed her hair away from her neck and began kissing it lightly. Her head lulled back as she wrapped her arms around mine and moaned her response.

"Let's go!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs, interrupting our moment.

"She has the best timing," Bella said sarcastically as she began pulling me downstairs.

"Finally," Emmett said as we reached the kitchen where the rest of the family was eating breakfast. "I thought we'd have to send up a search party for you guys." I didn't even have to look to know that Bella was blushing. I placed a kiss on her cheek as I ushered her to a chair and got us breakfast.

"Let's go already," Alice called impatiently just as Bella finished her breakfast. The rest of the gang was going with us and Emmett and Jasper would show Rosalie and Alice around.

"Jasper, control your fiancée," Bella called jokingly as she cleared her plate.

"It would be my pleasure," Jasper said just before he kissed Alice, effectively keeping her quiet. She only smiled and hugged herself to Jasper's side after he pulled away.

"Aww, how cute," I heard my mother say as her and dad descended the stairs. Alice giggled quietly as she said a quick hello and goodbye to my parents and pulled Jasper out of the door to the car.

"I guess it's time to go," Bella said as she put her coat on. "We'll see you guys later today," she called to my parents as we left the house.

We all climbed into my father's car, with me driving, and set off for town.

Not ten minutes later, I heard Emmett's loud voice. "Stop here!" I looked around and smiled when I saw why Emmett wanted us to stop. We quickly got out of the car and made our way to the playground.

There was a small playground with red equipment covering it. Jasper and Alice went to sit in the tire swing while Emmett and Rose sat in the multicolored spinner and Bella and I sat on the swings.

"Oh man," Emmett said as he remembered things that happened here.

"Man, do you remember that time," I began. "You wanted Melissa Clark to hold the frog you had caught so you chased her all around the playground until you cornered her in the little playhouse."

"Ha!" Emmett laughed loudly. "Do I remember? My eye still hurts from how bad she clocked me in the face." We all laughed as we recounted stories, mainly Emmett's most embarrassing, from our childhood.

Before it got too cold we all piled back into the car and headed into town. We each had spots that we wanted to show the girls so we decided to split up and meet back later for lunch.

I twined Bella's fingers with mine and led her down the street. Shops and boutiques littered the sidewalks of the cobblestone street. It was all very quaint.

"So where are you taking me?" Bella asked as we walked along.

"One of my favorite places," I answered as we reached our destination. I pushed back the door and smiled as I heard the familiar ding of the bell above it.

"Wow," Bella breathed, barely audible next to me. I had taken her to my favorite bookstore ever. It was small, in stark contrast to Borders or Barnes and Noble, but it had a serious book selection. The walls were lined with books varying from classics to brand new stories. You always felt that you were home looking through your own collection because of the warm, close atmosphere. In the corner was a small area that sold organic foods and coffee.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I asked and Bella nodded in response. She walked forward a bit and trailed her hands across the spines of the books.

"It's so…cute here," she said and I smiled at her choice of words. I guess it was "cute".

"I found this place my sophomore year of high school and came almost every Saturday morning until I moved out of my parents house," I explained.

"Edward. Edward, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned and was greeted with Martha Lacey, the owner of the shop.

"Yeah it is, Martha. How are you?" I asked as I enveloped the small woman in a hug. She was an older woman with kind brown eyes but you couldn't let those fool you because she would put you in your place.

"I've been good, boy." She answered with a smile before she abruptly slapped my arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"For not coming around. I haven't seen you in months," she replied.

"I'm sorry, Martha. I've just been really busy," I explained while turning to look at Bella who blushed.

"Well who is this beautiful lady?" Martha asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella this is Martha, the owner of this store," I introduced them.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you Bella," Martha said as she gathered a surprised looking Bella into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too," Bella responded. "This bookstore is lovely."

"Well Edward here can show you around. He knows this place like the back of his hand," Martha said.

"I would love to," I said as I pulled Bella to my favorite book section.

"Edward, this place is amazing!" Bella finally said after looking through a few books. "I would never be able to decide what book to get when I came here."

"Well then it's a good thing you don't have to today," I said as I slipped the books out of her hands and onto the front counter.

"Edward!" Bella protested. "That's five books and way too much money. I can't let you pay for them."

"Don't worry about it, love," I said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"But, Edward," she began to whine. I rolled my eyes as I placed my hand over her mouth keeping her quiet.

"Isabella, buying you a few books will not break the bank for me. Just let me spoil you a bit, alright?" I requested. She nodded her head as I removed my hand. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered a 'thank you' before fusing her lips to mine.

About an hour later, much of that time spent with Martha talking with us, we were out of the bookstore.

Even though it was the afternoon it was incredibly chilly and Bella tucked herself into my side as we walked down the street.

"You know," she began. "I've lived in New York my entire life. I should really be used to the cold by now." I laughed as we entered the Panera that we would meet everyone else for lunch in.

"What took you so long?" I heard Emmett ask almost as soon as we walked in.

"We got side tracked," Bella explained as we took our seat next to the rest of our friends after getting our food.

"Let me guess. Edward took you to the bookstore," Emmett assumed.

"Mhmm," Bella nodded.

"And let me guess, Em. You took Rose to the baseball field," I guessed.

"Yep," a very disheveled looking Rose responded. God only knows what they were doing.

"Where did you go Alice?" Bella asked one of her best friends.

"Jasper took me to his favorite museum. It was adorable," she beamed. He just laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Only you would call a Civil War museum adorable," he teased.

"Well it was. Look at these little soldiers we found," Alice said as she pulled small figurines out of a plastic bag.

"Of course Ali found the gift shop," Rose joked.

We laughed and joked the rest of the afternoon in the warmth of the restaurant, none of us wanting to go out into the cold.

"I guess we have to go to the car sometime," Rose conceded.

"Let's go," Jasper agreed.

We all snuggled against our respective partners and headed out into the autumn weather. We walked quickly back to the car and headed home.

We were greeted by the smell of pot roast cooking in the kitchen.

"Welcome home kids," my mother greeted us from her spot lounging on the couch as she flipped through a magazine.

"Mmm. What smells so good?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle's cooking," my mother responded.

"How did you get him to do that?" Rose asked disbelieving.

"Years of training, dear," my mother responded playfully.

"I may have to get some of your secrets," Bella joked as she winked at me.

"Oh yes!" Alice agreed. "I think some words of wisdom from the great Esme would be very helpful."

"Well come over here and join me then girls. I've got years of experience when it come to these boys," she replied.

I groaned as Bella kissed my cheek and sat next to my mother who began telling the girls how to 'train' us guys.

* * *

**I know this update took forever but in my defense I've been really busy. The next one shouldn't be that long! I know I hate to wait for stories that I read, so sorry!**

**I liked this chapter. It was just cute and fun. I hope you liked it too!**

**Twilight comes out this month! I already ordered my ticket for the midnight premier!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far. Keep them coming please! **


	6. The Ex Files

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

All of Esme's stories and advice had been very helpful. She had divulged some secrets about her sons, yes Emmett and Jasper included, that we may have never known.

"Dinner's ready!" Emmett called from the kitchen as the boys put the finishing touches on the roast.

"It looks delicious," Alice commented as we all sat down to eat.

Dinner was soon underway and filled with laughter. This seemed to be a common occurrence when we were all together. We were only interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," Carlisle said as he stood to answer the door. He soon returned with a grim expression on his face.

"What is it dad?" Edward asked.

"Um," Carlisle began. I knew it was bad when the ever-composed Carlisle was stammering. "It's Jessica."

"Jessica?" Esme hissed her name.

"Jessica?" Edward echoed. Emmett and Jasper didn't look too happy either.

"Uh, who's Jessica?" Alice asked the question on all of our minds.

"Nobody import-," but Esme was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Hello? Carlisle, it's way to cold to stay outside," she said, as she got closer. "Besides, I'm sure Edward wants to see me."

I looked to Edward for some sort of explanation but was met with his jaw clenched so tightly I thought his teeth would snap. I placed a soothing hand on his thigh and began to massage small circles in it. That appeared to bring his attention back to me and he looked down to me, his eyes tight.

"Who is she?" I asked quietly, so the girl wouldn't hear. Edward shook his head side to side quickly signaling that he wouldn't talk about it right now.

"Edward!" the woman who I surmised was Jessica came strolling in the dining room and placed her arms around Edward. It must have been like hugging Michelangelo's David sculpture for all the response he was giving.

"Jessica," he said tersely.

"I heard you were in town and I just had to stop by and see you," she continued, obviously not catching Edward's annoyance. "How have you been?" she asked as she took off her coat and scarf, indicating a long visit. "Carlisle," she said as she shoved her coat in his direction, expecting him to take it.

"The coat rack is by the front door dear," Esme said roughly. Jessica rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to Edward.

"Any way, how have you been, Edward?" she asked again.

"Fine," Edward answered, not returning her question.

"We're actually in the middle of dinner right now," Esme said, gesturing to the table.

"Oh I'm sure Edward has a little time for an old friend," Jessica said, dismissing Esme's statement.

"Actually," Alice piped up. "I don't think he does."

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" Jessica asked rudely.

"She's my fiancée," Jasper answered as he placed a hand on Alice's arm, keeping her in her seat and away from Jessica.

"Well I think Edward is a big boy and can speak for himself," Jessica responded.

"Well you're certainly a big girl and you can't seem to take the hint that no one wants you here," Alice replied in an icily sweet voice. Jessica grunted in response. I took this time to speak up, before Rose could.

"Edward, dear," I began. "Who is she?" I asked this time loud enough for her to hear. I brought my right hand up to his face and pushed back his hair from his it. Jessica was now the one who was confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Bella," I said with a sweet smile. "I'm Edward's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?" she said as she looked me up and down.

"Yeah, girlfriend," I said, trying not to become self-conscious under her gaze. "I would think Edward would tell an old friend about his girlfriend," I said with a shrug. "Again, who are you?"

"I'm Jessica, Edward's last girlfriend." Edward and I had talked about our past relationships and he had never mentioned any Jessica. My face showed no recognition to that fact though.

"Hmm," I said while pretending to think. "He's never mentioned you before."

"Never?" Jessica asked, disbelieving. I shook my head in response while I transferred myself from my seat to Edward's lap. I heard Rose and Alice trying to stifle their laughter.

"Right, Edward?" I asked him from my spot on his lap. His own smile formed as he tightened his grip on me.

"Right, Love." Jessica almost choked at his name for me.

"Eat up, kids. The food's getting cold," Esme said, resuming her meal; turning all attention away from Jessica.

"You know the way out, Jessica," Carlisle said without even looking at her.

"But Edward and I are talking," she said trying to retain some dignity.

"No, I think we're done here," Edward responded, saying the most words he had all night to her.

Jessica looked around to all of us who had already begun talking to each other and ignoring her. She finally caught on and grunted once before turning and leaving the house. We all began laughing as we heard the front door slam.

"We have taught you so well," Rose said proudly after her laughter quieted down.

"You handled her like a pro!" Alice agreed. Although their approval was encouraging there was only one person who I needed it from. I looked to Edward and was relieved to see a large grin on his face.

"You did handle _her _quite well," he agreed. He kissed my cheek chastely as I snuggled closer to him.

"Now," Rose interjected. "Is anyone going to tell us who '_her' _is?"

"She's an old girlfriend," Edward responded.

"Yeah, one that cheated like a slacker on algebra tests," Emmett finished. We couldn't help but laugh at that.

That was enough of an answer for everyone else but I wanted more information. An explanation as to why I hadn't known about her wouldn't hurt either.

"I just want to know why you didn't lock the door, Carlisle?" Esme asked her husband.

"How was I supposed to know the crazy girl would come in our house without being invited in," Carlisle said as he put up his hands, a sign of surrender. That sent us laughing again.

Dinner was soon over and we all agreed to return to our rooms and find something comfortable to wear before we watched a movie.

"Edward?" I called out to him. He was in his bathroom changing while I waited my turn on his bed.

"Yes?"

"You know I'm going to need more information about this Jessica girl, right?" I asked, well more like told him.

"Of course," he sighed. I changed quickly and returned to my spot on the bed, next to him.

"I met Jessica my senior year of high school," he began, running a hand over his face. "We dated on and off for a while but broke up for good before college. Come junior year of college she calls me up. She wanted to meet up and catch up and I agreed because up until this point we had a good relationship. She somehow talked me into dating her again and we were serious, or so I though we were, for almost a year. One day, I went to her off campus apartment and let myself in with the key she had given me and found her with another man." I placed my arm around his back and hugged myself to him.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I yelled and screamed and threw things until one of her neighbors called the police," he said with a shrug. My face fell into a shocked expression before I snorted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You..throwing..and yelling?" I gasped out while laughing. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," he said while nodding his head.

"Well I would have probably done a lot worse if I found someone cheating on me," I admitted. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I guess I just wanted to act like her and I had never happened," he explained. It made sense.

"What made her think she was welcome?" I asked. Edward shrugged in response.

"I have no idea. Like my father so aptly put it; she's crazy." I giggled.

"Well thank you for telling me about her," I said as I placed what was supposed to be a chaste kiss on his lips, but he had other ideas. He immediately deepened the kiss and pushed me onto my back. My hands found themselves tangled in his hair as desire took over my thoughts. I felt Edward's hand inch up my shirt and begin tracing small circles against my stomach. My own hands went to the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it up his body.

"Come on you guys!" Alice's voice called from the bottom of the stairs, thoroughly startling us. I laughed quietly as Edward groaned.

"How does she know?" he asked as he helped me get off of the bed.

"She psychic," I replied with a shrug.

We made our way downstairs to begin our movie.

"Nice hair," Alice said with a raised eyebrow quietly to me. My hands instantly went to my hair and I could tell that it was obvious as to what had been going on upstairs. I looked to Edward whose hair looked just the same as it always did. I stuck my tongue out at my best friend and attempted to control my hair.

It had been decided by vote that we would watch Casino Royale. There were no arguments from the girls at this choice.

"Ooh, Daniel Craig," Alice swooned.

"I know," Rose, Esme and I said in unison making each other laugh.

"Oh please," Emmett argued. "I'm way better than Craig any day."

"Uh, yeah, Em," Rose said while patting Emmett's hand. "Of course you are."

"The car's are sick in this movie," Edward said as we sat down together. This began a long conversation about which Bond cars are better that featured mechanical terms and plenty of other terminology that I didn't understand. I zoned out of the conversation but was brought back my Edward's hand in front of my face, waving at me.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you what car type you like best in the Bond series," he sated. _Was he serious?_

"Edward, I don't speak Car and Driver," I responded, earning a laugh from everyone.

The 007 movie started and we all sat around to watch. I managed to keep my eyes open for most of the movie but sleep was beginning to win over. Edward kissed the side of my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Would you like to go upstairs to bed?" I shook my head in refusal. I felt bad going to sleep when we had to leave tomorrow. Edward's crooked grin appeared, effectively making me melt, while he gently guided my head to rest on his lap and began playing with my hair.

"Cheater," I whispered sleepily. He knew this would put me to sleep. I fought against my lids and sleep but soon knew it was a loosing battle. I was out cold before the end of the movie and was only awakened when I felt myself being moved.

"What time is it?" I asked, my speech slurred, making Edward chuckle.

"A little after midnight," he answered. I felt him carrying me up the stairs.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" I groaned.

"Yep, but that is a good thing because we have an early morning ahead of us."

"But I wanted to thank your parents," I said, feeling sleep quickly returning as Edward placed me in his bed.

"They'll be up tomorrow morning to see us off and they'll be at the wedding," Edward reminded me.

"Okay," I mumbled. "Love you."

"Love you too," Edward said before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I awoke the next morning, much too early for my liking, and got ready to go home. Edward's parents had driven us to the train station and said their goodbyes before sending us off.

I fell asleep halfway into the train ride and was again awakened by Edward.

"You're really cutting into my sleep time lately, Masen," I said with my eyes still closed. Edward just laughed as he helped me out of my seat.

We made our way out of the station and onto the street when it seemed to hit us all that we would have to leave our loved ones after being with them for a whole weekend.

Edward gathered me up into a tight hug and I hugged him back just as tightly.

"How on earth am I going to go days without seeing you?" he asked. "This weekend felt amazing always having you there with me the whole time."

"I know what you mean," I said as I sniffled against tears. "It's a good thing we're going apartment shopping soon." I felt him smile against my hair as I mentioned that.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said in return. One more kiss was shared before the boys put us in a cab and sent us home.

"What a perfect weekend," Alice said as we all collapsed into the back seat of the cab. Rose and I hummed in response.

The short ride home was spent thinking. I thought about everything that was about to happen in my life. My best friend was getting married in a few days and Edward and I were moving in together. I had never been this happy in my whole life.

The cynic in me also thought about how things could come crashing down. Nothing this perfect could last forever. Edward would eventually get tired of me or any number of things could happen to pull us apart. It was only a matter of time.

I tried to push those thought aside and focus on the here and now and how amazing Edward was.

We were soon back in our apartment, unpacked and lounging. Rose and I were allotted 20 minutes of down time before wedding things had to be done.

"I'll be so glad when this is over," Rose called as Alice pretty much dragged us out of the door.

Well, there goes my perfect, peaceful weekend. Back to reality.

* * *

**So you guys wanted some drama, so I gave you a little. I think maybe Jessica will be back...  
****I have a question for you guys. A few people have asked me if there will be lemons in this story. That is an idea that I have been toying with for a while and I want to know what you guys think. If you are interested in lemons than I'm looking for someone who'll write them for me. I just can't do it. It needs to be someone who's written some before and is good at them. Also someone who won't get mad if I offer critique. If you're interested in helping me then leave me a review or PM me please.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review! Let me know you're favorite (or least favorite) part of my story!**

**:] **


	7. All Night Long

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella**

I sighed as Alice and Jasper stood atop of the alter at the front of the church. They looked so happy and in love as they stared into each other's eyes while the preacher spoke.

Our weekend with Edward's parents had been perfect but now it was time to get back to reality. The entire wedding party stood around them as Alice and Jasper prepared for their wedding.

"And then you two will say your vows, I'll pronounce you man and wife and you'll kiss the-," but Jasper interrupted him by dipping Alice dramatically and kissing her.

"Something like that," the preacher joked.

"Aww," the rest of us onlookers cooed as we watched our friends.

Another sigh escaped my lips as Alice and Jasper descended the platform. I couldn't help but think about what Edward and my wedding would look like. Rose followed behind Alice and Jasper and was accompanied down the aisle by Emmett. I was the only person who had to walk down the aisle by myself. Edward had been held up in a meeting and was late for the wedding rehearsal. I would be so glad when he lived in Manhattan with the rest of us.

The entire wedding party had made it to the rehearsal except for Edward. The sadness must have shown on my face because Esme came over to talk to me.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked as she sat down next to me. We were now at the rehearsal dinner and Edward still had not shown up.

"Nothing, Esme," I replied with as much forced cheerfulness as I could. I hadn't seen Edward in three days and my mood definitely reflected that.

"I think I know," she said as she pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "I used to have that same look when Carlisle would work a lot."

"At least you and Carlisle lived in the same area," I mumbled, picking at a spot on the table.

Esme smiled at me and replied, "This will be over sooner than you think." I smiled slightly and was preparing to answer her with a witty comeback but was stopped when the doors to the hall opened.

I could feel my face light up as our eyes met. He smiled that crooked smile of his and bounded across the room quickly to gather me into a hug. I held onto him tightly and buried my face in his chest. He lifted me off of the ground as he tightened his grip on me.

"Hello son," Esme called from her spot at the table with a smile. I felt Edward chuckle.

"Hey mom." Esme patted him on the back as she stepped away to give us some privacy. I made no sign of moving so Edward sat down and swung me into his lap.

"Well look who decided to show up," Emmett mocked as he approached us, making Edward laugh. I smiled as I felt the vibrations of his chest.

"You know I like to make an entrance," Edward joked. I tuned them out as I breathed in Edward's scent. It made me realize how much I really missed him when we were apart.

I began drawing aimlessly against Edward's chest and only noticed we were finally alone when he closed his eyes and his head lulled back.

"I have missed you," he said quietly, his eyes still closed. I hummed in agreement and began placing feather-like kisses across his neck. I skimmed my nose across his jaw line and laughed quietly as his slight stubble caressed my cheek.

"Bella," he began a little shakily. "You're going to have to stop before we give our friends a show." I giggled quietly before placing one last kiss on his neck.

"How are you, love?" he asked me, looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile and for the first time in days it was real. I couldn't be happier to have Edward here in my arms. He caught me up on some of his hospital stories for a while and I was more than content to sit in his lap and listen to him talk.

After a while I noticed people starting to leave and I jumped up suddenly almost tripping, but Edward, of course, caught me.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha," I replied dryly before remembering why it is I jumped up. "I'm such a terrible best friend," I muttered under my breath. I was supposed to be helping Alice get all of the last minute details organized and I had spent the entire rehearsal dinner either moping about Edward not being there or perched in his lap.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked me. I looked up at him with a small pout forming on my lips. He gave me a stern look, which confused me momentarily before he ran his thumb across my lips. "You know how much that face kills me," he reminded me, making me giggle.

"I have to go find Alice and apologize and help her out," I told him. I really didn't want to leave his side yet, or ever. Especially not when he just got here. I knew I still had a few things left to do for Alice and I would stress over them until they got done.

I was brought back to reality when Edward placed his warm hand against my cheek. "You are an amazing friend and you should go help her with whatever it is she needs." I leaned into his touch and smiled. How had I managed to catch the most amazing boyfriend ever?

"Thank you," I said before standing on my tiptoes to give him a light kiss. I knew anything other than that would land me right back in his lap.

With that I turned back to find Alice sitting at the head table, where Edward and I would sit tomorrow, in Jasper's lap, talking animatedly. Her smiled turned to a glare when she spotted me though.

"And where have you been, Isabella?" she asked, hands on hips. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Edward's here?" I answered as more of a question. Her face softened a bit.

"Fine. I forgive you this time," she stated. "But don't make a habit of this."

"Yes ma'am," I replied playfully.

"Well, we really only have a few calls left to make and I want to try on my dress one last time," she stated. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded in response. "Well then hurry up and get Edward. I need my beauty sleep!"

"No you don't, beautiful," Jasper whispered in Alice's ear. I smiled at my best friends- yes I considered Jasper one of my best friends. They were made for each other.

"Come on," Alice said as she pulled on my sleeve.

"You are freakishly strong," I grumbled. "At least let me get my boyfriend," I joked as she almost pulled me out the door.

"Fine," Alice agreed with a sigh. "But I'm giving you two minutes to get your butt outside!" I turned laughing to go find Edward. He was ready with our coats when I found him.

"Are you sure you want to stay in my apartment tonight?" I asked as he slipped my coat on my shoulders. "It might be a little crazy." He laughed.

"There is no way I'm staying anywhere but with you," he replied kissing my forehead, leading us outside.

------

"Alice the dress is gorgeous now take it off and go to sleep!" Rose commanded from her place on Alice's bed. Jasper had been banished to the living room until all wedding things were taken care of.

"I just can't believe that I'm going to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock tomorrow!" Alice squealed.

"Technically it's today. It's already midnight, Alice! Do you want bags under your eyes in all your wedding photos?" I threatened. If Alice didn't go to bed soon she would regret it in the morning. Also, the wedding party would be forced to deal with a tired, moody Alice. That would not be fun.

"Alright, alright. Let me just get changed," she agreed, walking into the bathroom in her room. The next moment seemed to go by in slow motion.

Alice's dress snagged on a jagged edge of the bathroom door, which wasn't the worst part. The worst came when she panicked and tried to rip the dress off of the wood. A sickening rip sounded through the room as the side of Alice's wedding dress ripped from the bottom of the gown to right under her bust line.

"Oh my…" Rose trailed of breathlessly by my side.

_Do not panic, Bella! There's no time for that, _I told myself. It was damage control time.

"Ahh!" Alice screamed, making Rose and I cover our ears. Alice continued screaming until I came up behind her and covered her mouth.

"Alice!" Jasper said as he knocked, loudly, on the door. "What's wrong?" I heard the doorknob jingle as he struggled against the lock. "What is going on in there?"

"It's nothing, Jasper," Rose called from her spot on the bed. I was still focused on getting Alice to stop screaming.

"Alice," I tried to say firmly. "If you don't stop screaming and tell your fiancée that everything's fine he's going to bust down that door and see you in your dress. Do you want that?" That shut her up.

"I'm fine, Jazzy," she called out shakily. "Just a minor mishap."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still concerned.

"Yes. It's fine," she reassured him.

"If you say so. I'm right out here if you need me," he called before walking away.

I turned to Alice and saw tears pooled in her eyes. "What am I going to do?" she asked quietly.

"You are going to get married tomorrow to an amazing guy who loves you and would marry you if you had no dress," I answered her.

"I think he might actually prefer the no dress part," Rose joked as she came to stand with us in the bathroom. Alice laughed shakily before turning to look in the mirror.

"What am I supposed to do about this piece of crap dress?" she asked, anger coloring her tone.

"Ali, this was your favorite dress in the world a few minutes ago," Rose reminded her.

"Well that was when it freakin covered me and didn't expose my butt to the world!"

"It might be fixable," I said leaning down to inspect the damage. It looked possible for me to fix it for her with a little hard work. "I can fix it," I said confidently.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "I just need the dress now if you want it by tomorrow morning." Before I could finish that sentence Alice was stripping her dress off and handing it to me.

"Please go fix my dress," she pleaded. I quickly placed it in its garment bag and brought it to my room.

I opened the door to find Edward splayed out across my bed sleeping. He had said he would wait for me to finish the wedding plans and we would go to sleep together but that obviously didn't happen. I didn't blame him though. He had had a long day I'm sure.

As quietly as I could I gathered my sewing materials and went out into the living room. Jasper was back in his room, probably consoling Alice and trying to get her to sleep, so the living room was free.

As I inspected the dress I realized that it would require much more work than I thought. I got up, made myself a cup of coffee, pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail to keep it out of the way and got to work.

After four hours of work I heard someone's door open. I worried it was Jasper at first but was put at ease when I saw his messy hair that went in every direction.

"Bella?" he called sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing Alice's dress," I replied with a yawn. "Go back to bed. One of us should get some sleep tonight."

"You know I can't sleep through the night without you," he replied as he came to sit beside me on the couch. "How long have you been working on this?"

I shrugged. "Midnight," I replied with another yawn.

"Bella," Edward groaned. "You need to go to sleep. Alice will not want a bridesmaid whose dead on her feet tomorrow." I shook my head trying to rid it of the sleepy fog that was settling in.

"I have to finish this or I'm pretty sure there will be no wedding tomorrow," I countered.

"Will Alice really not get married if she didn't have the dress she wanted?" Edward asked, half asleep again.

"No. She wouldn't really give up the chance to marry Jasper but she will throw a fit," I answered, yawning again. I placed the dress down to rub my eyes and take a sip of coffee. I was on my second cup now that my first had started wearing off.

Edward placed an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him. I almost instantly became more tired as I breathed in his scent.

"Isabella," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "You need your sleep. Please, just a few minutes." He began humming softly to me. I felt myself giving up the fight with sleep and beginning to drift when Alice's face flashed behind my closing lids. I struggled to pull myself away from him.

"Edward Anthony, that is not fair," I objected. He chuckled sleepily, pulling me into his lap.

"Fine, but you have to work from here now. I can't get back in that bed without you," he said closing his yes.

"Fine," I yawned as I picked up the dress and continued working.

I worked for another hour before I was finished. Exhausted, I slid off of Edward's lap and placed the dress back in its bag. I managed to crawl back into his lap before sleep completely took over.

------

"Bella! It's perfect!" Alice squealed quietly. I pried my eyes open to see Alice inspecting her dress before gathering me in a hug and running back to her bedroom. Subsequently Jasper was shoved, tumbling out of the room with his tux in his hand.

"Morning, guys," He called excitedly. I gave him a half smile as I stretched. My muscles felt stiff and I whimpered in pain.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked. I hadn't even noticed he was awake.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "I'm just a bit sore." Instantly Edward's hands were on my shoulders rubbing them gently. I groaned in response as my knots began to loosen.

"Bella! Rose! Get in here!" Alice called from her bedroom. I groaned as I leaned back to kiss Edward before trying to get up. I stood up but before I knew it I was rapidly heading toward the floor. Edward quickly caught me and set me back down on the couch.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Honestly, I wasn't. My head throbbed and my back still ached and the late night coffee gave me a stomachache but today wasn't about me. Today was my best friend's wedding and it had to be perfect for her. I didn't want her worrying about me at all.

"I'm fine," I told him. To try and ease his mind I held onto his arms as he helped me up. I focused on not wobbling too much and managed to let go of him and stand alone.

"See. I'm fine," I said before I gave him a peck on his cheek and headed off towards Alice's bedroom. I knew he wasn't convinced but I was glad he didn't push the subject anymore.

I knocked on Alice's door once, announcing it was me and before I could knock again she pulled me inside. Getting Alice ready was a blur to me. Eventually Rose came in and started helping but that was all I remembered until Alice came out of the bathroom.

"Alice," I said quietly, tearing up. "You look beautiful." She really did. Her short hair was styled to perfection atop her head and her makeup was light but pronounced enough to still be visible. Her dress looked perfectly fine and I took a minute to marvel at my work.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella for fixing my dress!" Alice thanked me again. "I don't know what I would have done without you!"

"I'm sure you would have thought of something," I told her, yawning.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice said, realization in her voice. "You look exhausted. How late were you up?"

"Just until five," I replied.

"Bella! It's seven. You barely got two hours of sleep. I'm so sorry," he said hugging me.

"It's fine," I told her with a smile. "I'm not the one who's getting married today." This made her squeal.

"I'm getting married!" she began. "And you guys look awful."

"Well thanks Alice," Rose said sarcastically.

"No offense but neither of you are coming to my wedding looking like that. Go get dressed," she insisted, pushing us out of the door. I laughed as I made my way to my bedroom.

I groaned as I looked at my warm inviting bed and had to abandon it to go to my closet. I got my dress out and laid it across my bed as Edward stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming to my side. I hadn't even noticed that I was pouting but sure enough, I was.

"I'm too tired to even think about showering and changing _and _doing my hair and makeup," I confessed. Edward came to stand behind me and placed his arms around my waist. I melted into his embrace.

"My poor Bella," he said quietly. "Why do you have to be so loyal to your friends?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm just too amazing," I joked back as I began heading for the bathroom. I quickly undressed, turned the shower on and stepped under the stream. The warm water felt heavenly but made me more tired.

_Just finish showering, _I told myself. _Alice will kill you if you make her late._

I tried to fight against it but my mind began to fog over and I felt myself sliding down the cool tile of the shower.

_Get up!_ I told myself but my body would not listen. I managed to crawl to the corner of the shower and away from the stream as I felt my world going dark.

_Get up!_ I yelled at myself again in an attempt to wake up but it was useless. I called for Edward as loud as I could before I was enveloped by the darkness.

**Edward**

I felt so bad for Bella. She had the kindest heart and would do anything for her friends. Even if it meant getting almost no sleep the night before her best friend's wedding.

I went to the kitchen to make a new pot of coffee. She might want some more after she got out of the shower. Speaking of the shower..

I looked at the clock. Bella had been in the shower for almost a half hour now. She never took that long to get ready. I went back to her bedroom to check on her.

"Edward!" I heard her call as I entered her room. I froze as panic overtook me. Something was wrong. As quickly as I had stopped I was moving again, running toward the bathroom door.

"Bella!" I called pounding on the door. "Bella! Are you all right? Bella, answer me! Please!" I ran just outside of her room and reached above her doorframe where the key to the locks was kept. With shaking hands I put the key in the lock and wrenched the door open.

My heart nearly shattered as I saw where Bella was. She was curled up against the side of the shower wall, her knees to her chest, and her head to the side.

"Bella!" I called again as I ran to her. I turned the shower off and placed my hands on either side of her face, pushing her hair out of the way. "Bella, love, talk to me. Wake up!" I called desperately.

_You know what you're doing! You a doctor for goodness sake, _I scolded myself.

I placed my face next to her face and relaxed a small amount when I felt her breathing evenly. I grabbed the closest towel and wrapped her in it and brought her to her bed. I noticed her shivering and grabbed a throw blanket off of her bed and wrapped her in that as well.

"Bella," I said, placing a hand on her check and stroking it with my thumb. "Wake up, please. C'mon it's time to get up." She stirred but didn't open her eyes. "I know how to wake you up." I placed a soft kiss on her cheek before kissing her lips. At first she didn't respond but soon began kissing me back. I pulled away, willing her to open her eyes.

"Edward," she mumbled before her eyes fluttered open. I breathed a sigh of relief as they did so.

"Isabella," I said softly but sternly. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"What happened?" she asked as she made a move to get up. I wrapped the blanket more tightly around her nearly naked form, knowing she would be embarrassed if it slipped.

"You almost put me in an early grave, that's what happened," I replied. "You fell asleep in the shower, love." She blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I pulled her close to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're just too selfless," I explained.

"Edward! Bella! You'd better be getting ready in there!" Alice's muffled voice called from her room.

"We are!" Bella called back shakily, earning a glare from me.

"There is no way you're going anywhere after that," I stated. Bella's face was set in determination.

"Do you really think I'm going to miss my best friend's wedding?" she asked, struggling to get out of the firm grasp I held her in. "I fell asleep. I remember crawling to the corner of the shower. I didn't even hit my head or anything. I'm going to the wedding and then I'm sleeping until next week."

I sighed in exasperation. She really was too stubborn for her own good.

"Bella," I said firmly.

"Edward," she responded. I could deny her anything.

She smiled in triumph.

"Fine, Isabella, but I'm not letting you out of my sight for a minute though," I replied.

"Can I change by myself, warden?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart alec," I warned her. "Do you know how badly you scared me? You are my whole life. If I lost you.." I trailed off. I didn't even want to think about loosing her. It was far too painful. She placed a hand against my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll be more careful. I promise." I smiled.

"That's all I'm asking for," I replied, finally letting her out of my arms. She awkwardly picked up her dress, being that she was still wrapped in the blanket, and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

I quickly dressed in my own tux and waited for Bella to exit the bathroom. My jaw dropped when she stepped out of the bathroom. The baby blue dress that Bella wore looked astonishing on her. It hugged her in all the right places and was accentuated by the small diamond necklace and earrings she was wearing. Her hair flowed in waves around her face.

"Bella," I breathed. "You look amazing." She blushed, as if on cue.

"Thanks. You look quite good yourself," she stated as she came over to fix something on my jacket. "Now come on. I don't want Jasper and Alice running into each other."

"It's hard to believe that Alice didn't do the whole 'groom not seeing the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding' thing," I stated. Bella shrugged in response.

"I don't think she could stand to be away from him that long."

"I know how she feels," I said, dragging my lips along Bella's neck. She shivered in response.

"Let's go lover boy." I laughed but complied with her wishes.

Alice and Jasper were taking separate limos to the church and soon enough Jasper's limo arrived.

"Take it easy, love," I whispered to Bella as all of the guys were preparing to leave. "Alice doesn't need you passing out on her."

"I will, Edward," she said placing a kiss on my lips. "Now go. If Jasper paces this room one more time.." she trailed off, making me laugh. Jasper had been walking around for the better part of an hour.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," I said, placing one last kiss against her forehead and heading outside toward the limo.

--

--

"Jasper," Emmett boomed. "I swear I'll make you sorry if you don't sit down and stop pacing!" Jasper glared at Emmett but stopped moving and took a seat. We were in a small room in the church waiting for the wedding to start. I could feel the waves of nervousness and excitement coming from Jasper. I couldn't blame him though. If I were about to marry Bella I would probably be a wreck.

"You need to calm down man," Emmett advised. "It's not like she's gonna run away." Jasper's eyes widened with panic and he began tapping his foot. I placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper," I began. "There is no way she would run away. She loves you too much." Jasper threw a grateful smile my way and relaxed a bit.

"I hope you're right, Edward," he replied. "I don't think I could stand it if I lost her. It's amazing how much you can love someone all the time."

"I know," Emmett and I both sighed, making us all laugh. There was a knock on the door, making Jasper jump.

"Time to begin," the preacher called as he stepped in. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever," Jasper said with a smile from ear-to-ear plastered on his face. Emmett and I both clapped Jasper on the back as he left to begin his life with the woman he loved.

I knew the beginning of Bella and my life was not far off.

* * *

**So my excuse as to why I haven't updated: I was considering quitting my stories. They just take me so long to write good chapters and I don't have as much time anymore but I've decided to give it one more go. I'm going to try my hardest to keep up with this story. Updates should be more often but I can't make any promises.**

**Hopefully this long chapter will be enough for most of you to forgive me for staying away for so long! Jasper and Alice are getting married! Yay! Yay! Yay! **

**Take a minute (it's doesn't even really take a minute) and leave me a review please!**


	8. Here Comes The Bride

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

**APOV:**

I couldn't believe the day had finally come. I was to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock in a few short hours. That is, if I can keep my lunch down. I had been steadily throwing up for the past hour. Bella rubbed my back as I leaned over the porcelain bowl that I'd been hugging.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Bella asked concerned. She was such an amazing friend although I knew I'd do the same for her. I shook my head in response.

"I'm fine, Bells. I think it's just a case of the nerves," I lied. I had no qualms about marrying Jasper at all. I knew we were meant to be the first moment I saw him. This was something else. Bella, looking very tired, smiled and left the bathroom to give me some privacy.

I stood and immediately brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out. Then I removed the robe I had been wearing to protect my dress. My perfect dress thanks to Bella. That girl knew how to sew. I smoothed the skirt of my dress out before I was suddenly hit by a wave of excitement. I was getting married today! I knew that didn't mean much for some people but it meant everything to me. I was in this for the long-haul and so was Jasper.

"Alice!" Rose boomed. I think Emmett was starting to rub off on her. "You're already ten minutes late. Do you really want Jasper freaking out?" My eyes went wide. I had been ready hours ago. How the heck was I late?

I hurried out of the bathroom.

"Let's go ladies! I've got a man waiting for me!" Rose and Bella squealed in unison and ushered me out of the room. We went up a set of stairs where we were met with double doors. My heart began beating so fast I thought it would explode out of my chest.

"Calm down," Bella whispered from her spot in front of me. She handed me my bouquet and I grasped it with shaking hands. I took a deep breath but that did no good. The only thing that could calm me down when I was this excited was behind those doors.

My breath caught as I heard music begin playing. This was it. Rose and Bella looked back at me and gave me a thumbs-up right before the doors were opened for them.

I stayed hidden from the view of the doors and waited holding my breath. I prayed a silent prayer that no one tripped and no flower girls cried as it seemed to happen at every other wedding. Finally I heard it, the bridal chorus, the tune that began the rest of my life. As the doors opened all of my nerves disappeared. I knew, in that moment, that this was how it was supposed to be.

The doors opened fully and I looked up and saw the rest of my life standing at the front of the alter. Jasper had his eyes fixed on me as I began walking towards him. I could feel the tears starting already and things hadn't even really begun yet. Thank goodness for waterproof makeup, I thought fleetingly before my complete attention was brought back to Jasper.

I reached the front of the church and placed my hand in Jasper's. Yes, it was unconventional not to have anyone give you away but I honestly couldn't decide who would do it.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur of tears and a few moments of laughter especially when Jasper dropped the ring because his hands were shaking so badly.

One moment that will always stand out in my memory is when the preacher smiled greatly and said loudly, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Jasper you may now kiss the bride!" Jasper smiled at me before he surprised me by dipping me down and planting a big kiss on my lips.

Yes, this was exactly how things should be.

* * *

**I know it was short but this isn't really a chapter. I just thought you guys would be mad if this was just an authors note about where I've been. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm still alive! My computer got a virus and died :( but I bought a laptop so my writing now continues!**

**Sorry it took so long but I had a legitimate excuse! I'm working on the next chapter now and it should be up soon! :)  
**


	9. Better When We're Together

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella:**

"Don't stop," I groaned. Edward's hands worked expertly over my feet as I sat back in my chair. I loved Alice but hated her at the same time for insisting I wear these stupid heels. Edward chuckled at my response to his massage. I raised an eyebrow and opened one eye. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," was his response. I loved him but he would never understand what it was like to wear heels for hours just for the sake of appearance. I sighed as I removed my feet from his lap and gathered my shoes. The reception was almost over and Rose and I still had to transfer all of Alice and Jasper's wedding presents to our cars. I grabbed Edward's hand as I stood leaving him no choice but to help me. I passed Rose and Emmett on the way out and motioned for them to come and help.

"Holy guacamole," Emmett breathed as we took in the large pile of presents. It was well over Edward and Emmett's head.

"Well let's get started," I sighed as I grabbed the first present.

Twenty minutes and hundreds of presents later both Rose's and my car was filled to the brim. We reentered the reception area to find Alice at the end of her thank you speech to her guests. Another half hour later and all of the guests were finally gone.

To say I was tired was an understatement. I had never felt this tired in all of my life. Edward was dragging me to wherever I needed to be. I was dead weight.

"Let's go, now, love," Edward's silky voice whispered in my ear. I was leaned against him in turn making him lean against a wall.

"Mhmm," I mumbled. "I have to find Alice first." Edward nodded and led me to find her.

"I'm married!" she squealed as Rose and I grabbed her in a tight hug. We were all squealing soon, causing our boys to roll their eyes as they embraced in the strange man hug. After a few moments together exhaustion was really starting to take its toll on me.

"I hate to," I started but was interrupted by a loud yawn. Rose and Alice chuckled but soon followed in suit which had us all laughing. I gave Alice one last hug before wishing her a great honeymoon and finding my way back to Edward. I hugged Jasper before stumbling my way outside with Edward by my side.

He slipped his fingers through mine as we walked out of the reception hall. I sighed as the cool night air hit me. I was a bit overheated from hauling presents and the whole day itself.

"Ready to go, Bella?" Edward asked as he hailed a cab. I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by an ear splitting whistle.

"Oww," I answered instead with a laugh. I turned to find Emmett and Rosalie standing behind me, Emmett with a smug look on his face.

"I was doing fine by myself," Edward sighed at Emmett's attempt of hailing a cab. Emmett simply shrugged and his grin grew when a cab appeared quickly.

"We're sharing," Rose declared as she and Emmett climbed into the cab. I just looked at her dumbfounded. I was no rocket scientist but there was no way all four of us were fitting in that tiny yellow cab.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks," I responded. Edward pulled me toward the cab anyway.

"Come on, love. I don't know about you but I'm beat and just want to get home," he reasoned. I looked up at him, fully intending to stand my ground but he quickly pulled out that crooked smile of his and I was a puddle of agreement.

"Move over," I sighed as I pushed Emmett a bit. The three of us sitting together was a tight squeeze so I did not foresee Edward fitting too. I smirked up at him to see what he planned to do about this. Edward, being ever cool, just shrugged and gently tugged me out of the seat. I was about to say 'I told you so' when he sat instead. I stared at him mouth agape. He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me down on his lap.

_Ohhhhh, well I feel stupid._

I smiled as I snuggled into his chest almost asleep already. Emmett's large frame prevented Rose from sitting on his lap so she settled for draping her legs over his.

"Not so bad, huh?" Edward whispered in my ear. I hit him lightly before snuggling further into him. It wasn't bad at all.

The rest of the night was a blur. I remember opening my eyes when Edward picked me up out of the cab to get into the apartment but I was quickly overtaken by sleep again.

I scrunched my nose in dislike as sunlight streamed through the blinds the next morning. I felt like I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours. I rolled over and away from Edward with the intention of checking the time but was met with the edge of the bed instead. I gave a quiet yelp as I teetered on the side but was quickly grabbed by Edward's strong arms. I chuckled quietly as I rolled back into his embrace. I looked up at him but his eyes were still closed.

"Really, Bella?" he questioned sleepily.

"Oh, hush," I chided as I gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'm going to make breakfast. You go back to sleep." He groaned.

"You know I can't sleep without you," he whined with an adorable pout as he finally opened his eyes. In all honestly I couldn't sleep well without him either.

"Fine," I conceded. He grinned triumphantly as I slid back into his embrace. I began combing my fingers through his messy hair, knowing that would send him back to sleep more quickly. When I was sure he was asleep I slipped from under his arms and into the kitchen. I went to Rose's door to see if she was awake but instantly regretted it when I heard Emmett…moaning.

I sprinted from her door into the kitchen and started busying my hands to get that audio clip out of my head. I decided to make waffles and eggs for everyone since it wouldn't take that long. I needed to make a lot seeing as how Emmett would be eating too. I found my iPod in my purse and decided to play some music while I was cooking. I hit shuffle and began cooking. I smiled as the first song began playing.

_There's no combination of words _

_I could put on the back of a postcard, _

_No song that I could sing _

_But I can try for your heart, _

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things, _

_Like a shoebox of photographs, _

_With sepiatone loving,_

_Love is the answer _

_At least for most of the questions in my heart ,_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go? _

_And how come it's so hard? _

_It's not always easy,_

_And sometimes life can be deceiving, _

_I'll tell you one thing, its always better when we're together  
_

I stirred the waffle mix as my hips started to sway in time to the lazy melody.

_Mmm, it's always better when we're together _

_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together _

_Well, it's always better when we're together _

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together _

_And all of these moments _

_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight _

_But I know that they'll be gone, _

_When the morning light sings _

_And brings new things,_

_But tomorrow night you see _

_That they'll be gone too, _

_Too many things I have to do, _

_But if all of these dreams might find their way _

_Into my day to day scene _

_I'll be under the impression, _

_I was somewhere in-between _

_With only two, _

_Just me and you _

_Not so many things we got to do, _

_Or places we got to be _

_We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

By this point I was swaying around the kitchen with my eyes closed singing the lyrics to the song still stirring the mix.

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together _

_MMM, We're somewhere in-between together _

_Well, it's always better when we're together _

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together _

I poured the batter into the waffle iron and turned the spoon I had used into a microphone as I quietly sang the lyrics.

_Mmmmm Mmmmm Mmmmm _

_I believe in memories _

_They look so, so pretty when I sleep _

_Hey now, and when, and when I wake up, _

_You look so pretty sleeping next to me _

_But there is not enough time, _

_And there is no, no song I could sing _

_And there is no combination of words I could say _

_But I will still tell you one thing, _

_We're better together_

I turned with my eyes closed to lean against the counter and wait for the waffles to be done when I heard a quiet half cough half laugh. My eyes immediately shot open and a wild blush found its way to my face.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked as Edward tried to contain his laughter.

"Long enough to see one of these," he said as he shook his hips in a poor imitation of me. I gasped and threw the first thing I could at him which happened to be a spoonful of waffle batter. The beige goop landed on the side of his face with a smack. We both stood stock still in awe of what just happened.

"Edward," I said repentantly. "I didn't..I..don't.." but I couldn't come up with a single good apology. He quirked an eyebrow at me before advancing toward me slowly. He placed one of his large hands in the waffle batter and slapped a handful of it against the skin between my neck and the top of my shirt. I gasped as the cold batter hit my skin. I felt my eyes going wide as I looked from my chest to Edward's face. Edward clutched his stomach as he doubled over in laughter.

"You..started…it," he managed to gasp out between laughing. His laughter stopped when I grabbed a handful of batter and whipped it into his hair. He looked into my eyes for a split second before we both started grabbing handfuls of batter and tossing then at each other. I squealed and he laughed as we covered each other in the sticky substance. I managed to steal the bowl from him and climbed on top of the couch putting me just an inch taller than him. I held the bowl above my head as he stopped in front of me.

"Truce?" I asked, laughing. He seemed to think about it for a minute before he agreed. I made to put the bowl down and leaned down to kiss him but overturned the bowl and the rest of its contents over Edward's hair and face at the last second. I landed with a flop on my back laughing as I looked at Edward. His face was covered in batter and it ran down his face to his shirt.

"Something funny?" he asked as he blew batter away from his mouth. I laughed harder. Before I knew it I felt something dripping onto my own face. I opened my eyes, tearing from laughing, to find Edward hovering above me.

"Edward!" I screeched as I tried to push him away but it was useless seeing as he was way stronger than me. I just laughed as he lowered himself on top of me, supporting himself a bit to keep all of his weight off of me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked innocently as he rubbed his face against mine, spreading even more batter. We both laughed now as he finished cleaning himself on me.

"I feel disgusting," I said after our laughter finally died down. The batter was now starting to dry and crust against my skin.

"You look adorable," Edward said wiping some of my hair out of my face. I stuck my tongue out childishly but he quickly grabbed it into his mouth causing me to moan. I clung to his arms and pulled him down, wanting more of his weight on top of me, loving the delicious friction of our bodies. He slid his tongue into my mouth, dominating the kiss but I didn't mind. He tasted heavenly and I would never tire of it.

"Bella," he finally groaned after a while. "I think we need to clean this up." I nodded my head in agreement but still pouted when he lifted himself off of me. He extended a hand to help me up and we were both greeted by the shocked expressions of Emmett and Rosalie.

"What in the name of all that is good did you two do?" Emmett asked quietly as he looked around. Edward and I just looked at each other and smiled.

"Nothing, Em," I replied. "We just made a little breakfast."

* * *

**reviewers get a food fight with edward.**


	10. Epilogue

**Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

~Three Years Later~

"Edward," I growled out frustrated. This was getting old, fast. He emerged from the bathroom with that crooked smile. All my frustration dissipated when I saw his dress shirt open and his tie hanging around neck.

"Yes, Love?" he asked. I quickly glared at him. He knew what was wrong. I could not get this stupid dress zipped in the back. My stomach was literally growing by the second. At least that's how I felt. Edward came behind me and zipped the maternity dress I wore. He smoothed a hand over my giant baby bump and smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure you feel up to tonight?" he asked concerned. I nodded despite my true feelings. I was bloated and tired and the baby felt like it was ready to come out any moment but I knew today was special. It was today, years ago, that we had met on that cruise. We celebrated it every year, per Alice's request and planning. I wasn't going to miss this year because I was pregnant. Edward rubbed my stomach once more before heading to the bathroom to finish dressing.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. The blue silk clung to my skin and hugged my belly. I curled my hair and let it hang loose around my face. I even applied a little bit of makeup, mainly because I wasn't sleeping well lately being nine months pregnant and all.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded and he helped me to the door. Being pregnant had, if at all possible, made me clumsier. I smiled at him in thanks as we made it out of our apartment and to the car. We arrived quickly at the restaurant.

"Look at you!" Alice cried as we approached our table. I laughed.

"Alice, you just saw me yesterday," I reminded her as we hugged.

"I know," she giggled. "But I swear you look bigger."

"I feel bigger," I muttered as I hugged Jasper. He laughed.

"You look fantastic, Bells," he said. Him and Edward said hello and we all sat down. We ordered for ourselves and Rose and Emmett, because they were always late lately. About twenty minutes since I'd arrived they finally showed up. Rose looked happier then I'd ever seen her and Emmett looked, well, a bit scared. As they approached the table I made a move to get up but Rose shot me a 'don't you sare' look and I gladly stayed put.

"Hey, guys," she said excitedly. "I have some news." She wrapped both hand around Emmett's bicep and leaned into him. "We're having a baby!" Alice squealed and I gave an excited scream myself. I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to me, unable to get up, and gave her a tight hug.

"Congratulations," I whispered in her ear. Alice joined our hug and we squealed for a good five minutes. I looked over and Jasper and Edward were congratulating Emmett.

"Well this is just perfect!" Alice exclaimed. "Because little Jasper is getting a brother…or sister!" We all looked at Alice. "I'm having another one!" We all squealed again and embraced again. Edward and Emmett were now congratulating Jasper.

After the celebration died down a bit we sat down to our meal. I marveled at the thought that all three of us were pregnant at the same time. The conversation flowed easily but was dominated by baby talk. I sighed as I felt my back cramp up again. I gave Edward a pleading look and he instantly knew what I needed. He placed one of his strong hands on my lower back and began kneading. I melted into his touch and rejoined the conversation.

Twenty minutes later my back cramped again, this time much worse. I felt my breath leave me in a sudden whoosh and clutched at my stomach.

"Bella," I heard Edward say. "What's wrong?" He pulled my chair out a bit and knelt in front of me. I opened my eyes to see his green orbs worried. I smiled and placed a palm against his cheek.

"I'm going into labor," I answered as I rubbed my stomach. Edward's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he realized what I had said.

"We need to go. Call the hospital. Your bag is at the apartment!" he said frantically. He patted himself down, suddenly. "Where are my keys?" I laughed and slowly stood with the help of Alice and Rose.

"You're not driving her," Alice said authoritatively. "You're a mess." I laughed at her statement. Rose grabbed my hand and led me outside. Edward was quickly by my side, much calmer and rubbing his cheek.

"Did Emmett slap you?" I asked, amused. Edward nodded sheepishly.

"I'll take her, Alice" Edward said. "Besides, I need someone to go get her bag." Alice eyed him for a minute but nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek saying she'd be there soon. Rose did the same and Edward quickly escorted me into the car.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked getting nervous. Edward smiled and laughed.

"I think we are." I rubbed my stomach as the pain returned and Edward offered me his hand.

"I love you," I said as he pulled out onto the road. He smile increased even more.

"I love you too," he said, his voice jumping as I squeezed his hand. I sighed but a smiled found its way to my face as I started the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, you read the title right. Epilogue. I can honestly say that I no longer care for this story. I don't know why. I think I get bored easily. Either way it's been fun and everyone who reviewed is fantastic! I do have three other stories right now though that are different then this one but fun! I love those. Thanks for taking this ride with me!**

**:)**

**p.s follow me on twitter for stuff about my stories!!  
**


	11. Important!

**Sorry, no more Make You Feel My Love but...**

**Everyone, and I mean everyone, needs to read_ What Lies Beneath_ by Motherchucker9. (it's on my favorites)  
**

** It's funny and fantastic!**

**Please and thank you!  
**


End file.
